Dorm Life
by Jamith
Summary: Quinn always stays out all night when her roommate brings her girlfriend over for sleepovers, but not tonight. Unholy Sex Ensues. Enjoy.


**I don't own this show. **

Quinn was tired. Every Saturday night for months she had been staying out all night, just so her roommate could have private time with her girlfriend. She loved Santana and Brittany, but she needed some sleep.

She stole into her room around three am, figuring they had to be asleep by now. She was wrong. Quinn tried to make it to her bed without making a sound, but the two women on the other side of the room stopped when she flopped into her own bed.

"Please, don't let me stop you." She offered.

The sounds of heavy breathing and moans filled the room once more. Quinn turned on her side, facing the wall and covered her head with a pillow.

"Poor Quinn, over there all alone. Maybe she could join us?" She heard Brittany asking her lover.

"How about it Fabray? You wanna come over here and join us?" Santana's husky voice carried over to the other side of the room. Quinn didn't have to be looking at her to know that she had that wicked smile in place.

"No thanks, I'm sleeping. You come over here." She throws out jokingly.

She hears them whispering, probably more sweet nothings, to each other. The noises on the other side of the room stop again and moments later she feels the bed sink under the weight of two bodies. Quinn sat up straight, her eyes not quite adjusted to the dark.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, alarmed.

Brittany giggles, "You invited us over here, silly."

"I-I thought it was just a joke." Quinn manages to say, but now there is a hand on her thigh and she isn't sure who it belongs to.

"I never joke about my sweet lady kisses." This time Santana laughs, but her voice is low and right next to Quinn's ear.

The hand on her thigh squeezes lightly and there is no mistaking who it belongs to now. Santana's hand slides under her shorts as Brittany's tongue grazes her neck just under her earlobe. She gasps out loud as Santana's fingers find their way to her underwear.

Santana chuckled again when she felt the wetness through her underwear. "Looks like you weren't joking after all, Q."

Brittany's hands are under her shirt, lightly tracing patterns on her sides as she removes the garment. At the same time Santana removes her hand from Quinn's shorts and leans in so her lips are just on the blond's.

"Last chance to back down Q." the dark-haired girl whispers against her lips.

Quinn doesn't answer with words. Instead she closes the distance between their lips and kisses her best friend. One of her hands finds its way into Santana's hair and the other is resting on Brittany's thigh. Before she can make the kiss more than just the brushing of lips she has to pull back so that the other blond could remove her shirt.

As soon as her shirt was off and thrown to some random corner of the room Quinn reached for the blond at her side. Santana was working on her shorts while she was running her tongue over Brittany's bottom lip. Brittany parted her lips and slid her tongue against Quinn's as she lifted her hips to let Santana slide her shorts down her long legs. Quinn hesitantly ran her hands up Brittany's abs. Santana's fingers were tracing patterns on her inner thighs.

"It's okay Q," Brittany pulled away to reassure her friend, "you can touch me." To help her along, she moved Quinn's hands to her breasts.

Quinn felt the weight of them in her hands before flicking her thumbs over her already hard nipples. Brittany's back arched at the feeling of pleasure that shot through her as Quinn's hands started exploring.

Santana's fingers glided through the wetness she found gathering between Quinn's legs. Causing the girl to lift her hips, begging silently for more. Brittany pushed her down until her back hit the bed. She ran her tongue from the other blond's collarbone to the valley between her breasts. At the same time, she felt Santana's fingers teasing her opening. She inhaled sharply and reached towards Brittany with one hand, searching for anything to hold onto. Her other hand was reaching for Santana. The brunette intercepted and laced their fingers together, effectively pinning the blond's hand to her side.

Quinn's still exploring hand was inching up Brittany's leg. She was surprised at the wetness she found. She slipped two fingers into Brittany's wet channel as Santana did the same to her.

"Damn Q, you're so fucking tight." Quinn could feel Santana's breath on her and her hips started moving on their own accord, wanting more. Santana just laughed at her eagerness.

She started pumping her fingers in time with Santana. Brittany's mouth was back on her chest, sucking and biting. The dancer took a nipple into her mouth and sucked softly. Almost simultaneously, Santana's tongue reached out to taste her. Her fingers curled inside of Brittany involuntarily, but the reaction she had evoked was amazing. The girl bit down on her neck and stifled and moan. Quinn knew the bruises were already forming.

She could barely concentrate on what she was doing as Santana's tongue started circling her clit. She had never felt so many fantastic things at once. Long fingers were curled up inside of her and the pressure on the bundle of nerves was increased. She felt a familiar heat building and once again curled her fingers into Brittany, mimicking what was being done to her by her girlfriend.

"Oh fuck, Santana." She broke her hand free from the dark-headed girl's grasp and tangled her fingers in the brunette's hair, pulling her closer as she felt herself falling over the edge. Quinn was moaning her name just as Brittany did the same in her ear.

Santana still teased her with her tongue as she slowly withdrew her fingers. Quinn twitched as she tried to weakly push her away. Brittany nuzzled her neck while Santana licked up everything Quinn had offered her.

"Fucking delicious, Q." Santana licked her lips clean of Quinn's juices.

Quinn wasn't quite sure how to form words, but Brittany spoke as the couple retreated from her bed.

"We should do this again sometime." The dancer kissed her on the lips before joining her girlfriend on their bed.


End file.
